Hell's Handbasket Book 3
by iyashi
Summary: Urahara makes a fatal mistake that leaves him paying for his laundry list of secrets.  Will Ichigo be able to forgive him and assist Yoruichi in saving him?  Part three of "Legacy Series". Ichigo and Rukia. Byakuya and Akai. Yumichika and Ikkaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!_

_A/N: There has been a problem with my account and it has not been sending out update notices. I have contacted the help people about this and it will hopefully be resolved soon! In the meantime just check back every few days for updates. This also means that I have not been receiving any notice of reviews, PMs, or faves. Please accept my appology if I don't answer, I just haven't seen it yet._

_As typical the first few chapters of this book will be short, until we get the ball rolling again. Special thanks to Debido who has been really assisting in my writing! Also thank you to all of my other faithful reviewers! You all inspire me so greatly. Alright... Sit down, shuddup, and hold on for an action packed Book 3!_

_XXXX_

_Quick note here in case you skipped the A/N. This is the third book of a longer series. Please check out the first two books for the back story on characters._

_**XXXX**_

Pale green light flooded into the room from the laptop screen that the woman was busy working on. Her middle aged face was drawn and tired from countless hours staring at the data in the darkened room. Reaching up she pushed long straggly hair away from her face when she noticed the silver shot strands falling in her way again. Looking over at the blonde man working with her she felt a slight pang of jealousy. He still looked exactly the same as when she met him 35 years ago, young, vibrant, _alive._

The man's fingers suddenly sprung into action as he leaned in closer to the large panel screen in front of him and hammered away at the keyboard. A red warning light popped up on the corner of her smaller screen, which she quickly tried to deactivate. She was too late as red flooded over the entire screen and the alarms in the laboratory began to sound. Twirling crimson lights above every door actually made her flinch as they burned into her over tired eyes. Gazing back down at the computer in front of her, she noticed the large black lettering that was now moving quickly across the screen.

"WARNING: SYSTEM OVERLOAD: EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

This was not the first time she had seen this warning as she quickly tried to override the system and shut down the alarms. Tiny sparks drew her attention back to her research partner and she saw that the gate way was definitely forming. His blue eyes were wide and his hat had blown off, a shit eating grin was plastered across his face and she knew their project had finally been a success.

Pushing to her feet as the laptop clattered to the ground, she ran to the main frame and attempted to exit out of the warning window while he finished stabilizing the gateway. As she reopened the connection to the other dimension a new window popped up in the corner.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, URAHARA KISUKE."

Everything went deathly silent as the explosion ruptured her ear drums. In slow motion a wave of boiling flame erupted from the gate and filled the cavernous room with blinding hot light.

Her mouth opened to cry out and she felt her voice strain despite the fact she could not hear it, "Oh, shit! Kisuke!"

As the skin melted from her fingers, her skeletal hand looked foreign as she reached out toward the man being devoured by the flames. He could not save her this time, he was already gone. Skin blistered, hair burnt, pain erupted. The world went dark.

_**XXXX**_

The Seireitei Communication Monthly claimed that the place to be that Friday night was a happening bar on the main strip of vendors. It was called "The Dive" and according to an article written by Matsumoto Rangiku anyone who was anybody would be there to listen to Shuhei Taicho's band. Wall to wall the place was packed as shinigami from all ranks arrived to listen to off key electric guitars and Kira's darkly emo voice.

At a table near the center of the room sat a group of friends that had only become closer through the years. Yumichika sat with an elbow propped up on his knee as he twirled his braid between his fingers and listened to Ikkaku's animated story about a sparring match. Kenpachi and Akai glared each other down as they arm wrestled for shots, and from the looks of it the tall blonde from the third division was losing. Matsumoto was alternating between flirting at the bar and the table to whisper in Hitsugaya's ear as he scanned the room for an easy one-night stand. A soft smile graced Ichigo's face as he leaned in to Rukia where the two enjoyed a private joke of one sort or another.

Not much had really changed in the past fifteen years since Ichigo finally married Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya had a child with Ryuu Akai named Kuchiki Tatsuhirou who was currently fifteen years of age but had the appearance of a shaggy six year old. Currently the young Kuchiki was in a heated contest with his uncle Ichigo to see who could get their hair to grow the fastest. Unfortunately for all involved Ichigo had the wild mane of an African bull lion, while Tatsuhirou had inherited the soft, tame strands that his father possessed. Ichigo found great humor in the twisted irony that he wore the required Kuchiki Kenseikan while maintaining the hairstyle of a homeless bum.

Kenpachi and Akai continued to share a relationship that mostly consisted of drinking games, bar fights, and insult trading. Once the large man dropped the woman's knuckles to the table again he let out a whoop of triumph and pushed a saucer of sake toward her, "Drink up, wench!"

She rolled her eyes in response and wobbled slightly as she picked up the cup and drained it. A soft snarl escaped her throat as the liquid flowed down her esophagus, "Perhaps it is time you pick a fair fight, Zaraki."

The man looked at the woman with disappointed disgust before turning toward Ichigo, "Hey, princess! Let's arm wrestle, loser drinks!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and shook her head in protest but her tall husband was already grinning with joy. "How about if you lose, you stop calling me princess, Kenpachi?" Ichigo yelled out as he slammed his elbow onto the table and positioned himself for the contest.

"I will stop calling you princess when you take the barrettes out. I'm sure Yachiru would love them for her dollies."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, it was no secret that he did not enjoy wearing the hair fixture and was rather touchy about it.

Luckily a drunken Ryuu Akai had easily three times the snark that a sober Ryuu Akai had and she cut in with scathing sarcasm, "Just the thing that Kurosaki needs, fashion advice from an asshole that wears bells in his hair and an eye patch to make him appear strong!"

"Che!" Replied the burly captain as he leaned over to grasp Ichigo's hand, "Ya shouldn't be talkin' like that ya scar faced hag!"

The scar faced woman in question threw back yet another saucer of sake before smirking and throwing a mocking wink at Kenpachi.

In return he snarled at her before overdramatically flexing his muscles and turning his attention to Ichigo, "Don't be winkin' at me Ryuu, I ain't interested in men."

Akai leaned back with her arms wrapped around her midsection and roared with laughter. Her actions caused Kenpachi look back over at the wrong moment as Ichigo pinned the giants hand to the table with a mighty crow of victory. The two big captains toasted each other with full bottles of sake and drained them.

Zaraki slammed his bottle back down on the table and cried out, "Rematch!"

Ikkaku jumped forward shoving Ichigo aside in order to challenge his commanding officer, "I am feeling luuuuccckkkkyyyy!"

Rolling his eyes, Yumichika leaned toward the unseated Ichigo with a hand and said, "He is feeling drunk! You are all disgusting."

Hitsugaya snorted loudly at Ichigo as Yumichika pulled his captain to his feet. Then he shook his head, drained the last of his sake and stood to leave. Green eyes glared out from under his snowy bangs as he addressed the captain of the fifth, "I must agree with your fuko-taicho, Kurosaki. Nobody destroys an establishment faster than you three." He gestured to include Zaraki and Ryuu in his statement.

Ichigo cracked a cocky smirk at the other captain. Technically Toshirou was much older than Ichigo and he seemed to enjoy acting with seniority. When the two had met Toshirou still had the appearance of middle school boy and despite the fact he now appeared almost the same age as Ichigo, the deathberry still enjoyed taunting the shorter man.

"We might break tables Toshirou, but at least we aren't out breaking the hearts of fresh academy graduates."

Clenching his fists, Hitsugaya leaped to his feet and ground out between clenched teeth, "You will at least address me with the formality of my last name, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo merely grinned wider and turned away from him to focus on the arm wrestling tournament that was heating up on the other side of the table.

With anger at being brushed off again, the white haired captain turned abruptly to storm off and slammed right into a mocha skinned woman. His eyes widened as he grabbed her shoulders to steady her, "Shihoin Yoruichi?"

The woman pushed past him to reach out and grasp the shoulder of the tall, shaggy headed captain that was still facing away from her watching the competition between Ikkaku and Zaraki. Ichigo felt her palm as well as a surge in rieatsu and turned his chocolate eyes to rest on her.

"Oi, Yoruichi! You are just in time! Drink?" He asked her as he lifted a full saucer.

Yoruichi's hand trembled lightly on his shoulder as she gazed at Ichigo with eyes that were uncharacteristically wide and worried.

"Something has happened at the Shoten, an explosion or a fire-storm of high kido level."

"That _is_ unusual" Ichigo responded with a bit of a joking smirk while lowering the cup back to the table.

Mocha lids covered her golden eyes as she heaved a ragged sigh. Ichigo suddenly became worried, this was obviously not a joke, and the next words were not going to make him laugh. The were-cat reached over and grabbed the saucer of sake out of his hands and shot it swiftly back before leaning down to look directly into his face.

"I need your help Ichigo. Let's go outside, _now_." Her voice was a demanding whisper.

Despite his inebriation, Ichigo fell serious, "What is really going on, Yoruichi? Doesn't he do weird experiments like this all the time?"

The shaking woman dropped the cup from her hands and shook her head fiercely. Ichigo stood quickly so that he was towering over the woman and laid a large hand on her shoulder.

"Yoruichi?" He asked.

Her brows had drawn together and she had taken on the look of a commander as she fisted her hand in to his haori and tugged him away from the table. "_Now,_ Ichigo!"

No longer could Ichigo hear anything else happening in the crowded bar. He focused in entirely on the woman who he had never seen so shaken. Quickly he motioned her to lead the way, shooting a look back at Rukia for her to stay. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he watched her stalk to a secluded shadow between two buildings before turning to face him.

"Kisuke has been working on something very secretive for awhile; I am not exactly sure what it was, but it seems to be the source of the blast. Not much was left of his gigi but Benehime was left behind, so I know he is alive somewhere. " Her pupils were dilated and a bead of sweat ran from her temple to her jaw line.

Panic started to creep up on Ichigo as the woman paused for a moment and appeared to gather her thoughts. She crossed her arms and took a tentative step back from him before she continued.

"Kisuke was not alone in the lab, Ichigo."

He felt a sweat break out on his brow as he swallowed roughly. Despite his mouth opening, he could not find his voice to ask her to continue. Yoruichi stepped forward again while reaching to lay her hand against his upper arm, and looked up into his eyes. Ichigo stopped breathing, his eyes widened; he knew the words before she even said them.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. Karin is dead."

_**XXXX**_

_**PLEASE R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**_

_**A/N: After much work here is Chapter 2! I would like to give a huge, gigantic thanks to Debido who is acting as my beta reader. All of you should be thanking him too! My work has improved greatly with his gracious help!**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really inspire me to be a better writer! **_

_**On that note, who else is totally bummed that the Bleach Anime was canceled? Thankfully I am more of a diehard Manga reader anyhow! Enjoy!**_

_**XXXX**_

Inside the bar, shinigami made a hasty grab to save glassware and keep drinks from spilling as the Seireitei was hit with a massive quake caused by a surge of powerful rieatsu. While the building rumbled a group of people sitting at a center table instantly recognized the soul pressure that was raging out of control.

Rukia's eyes flew wide open as she leaped to her feet and cried out, "Ichigo!"

In seconds she was followed by Akai, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika as they all turned toward the exit with alarm. Only moments ago their friend had left with Shihoin Yoruichi for what seemed like a private matter. Judging by the crushing release of rieatsu bearing down on them something was very wrong out in the street.

In a flash Rukia vanished into shunpo causing the remaining four to exchange curious looks for only a moment before following. Flash stepping over the crowd to the exit the four shinigami trailed Rukia out into a mostly abandoned alleyway. There in the shadows stood Ichigo shrouded in blazing red and black flames of rieatsu as he held up the legendary Shihoin Yoruichi with arms shaking in fury.

With both hands fisted into her orange over shirt, his shout rang out over the rooftops, "Where in the hell is Urahara!"

Rukia's eyes widened, for years that side of Ichigo had been dormant. She had to do something to bring Ichigo back under control.

Without thinking any farther, she leapt into the foray grabbing at Ichigo's arm, "Ichigo! What is the meaning of this?"

Ichigo spared a hasty glance to the small woman hanging off of his right arm. Her violet eyes were flashing and her face was drawn together in a scowl. Everything in him wanted to brush her and everyone else off and go storming into the world of the living. If Urahara Kisuke was not really dead, he was going to be very shortly if Ichigo had anything to say about it.

A haunted laugh echoed in his subconscious, _"It's been awhile, King."_

At the sound of the voice, Ichigo slammed his eyes shut and forced himself to take a deep breath. The last thing he needed now was for _that_ to come out. He felt nails scrape against the skin on his upper arm and reopened his eyes to refocus on the woman that he was holding.

"I don't know where he is!" Yelled Yoruichi as she scrabbled against his grip, "let me go, Ichigo!"

"Why don't you know, you two are always together, don't you always know what he's doing and where he's going? You've got to know something. You're his nakama, his partner, his companion! You're supposed to know where that idiot is, you're supposed to _stop_ him from destroying people's lives like with the damn Hogyoku." demanded Ichigo.

"I told you I don't know where he is." Answered Yoruichi in a firm tone.

The voice of reason, Rukia broke through to him again, "Stop it, Ichigo! This is not accomplishing anything!"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo dropped his grip on the were-cat and took a wary step back. Too many emotions raged at the same time within him. First and foremost was sorrow. He had avoided his sisters for many years in order to make the separation easier for himself, and now he was filled with remorse and sadness. The second emotion was the fury that rampaged through his veins as he thought about Urahara once more dragging someone he cared about into dangers path. Fury was the most dangerous emotion that he could have and he could feel the other part of him rising up to take advantage of his murderous rage. Ichigo tried to think past the roaring anger that echoed throughout his mind and find something hopeful to hang on to.

Then the thought occurred to him and he once again refocused on Yoruichi, "did you perform a Konso, is Karin here now?"

A wave of rieatsu accompanied Rukia's distraught question, "What? What has happened to Karin? Ichigo, what is going on?"

Ichigo did not even spare a glance at his diminutive partner as he stared bullets into Yoruichi waiting for her answer. If Karin was dead then she should have crossed over to the Soul Society, on her own or via Konso.

"Her soul form was no longer present when I arrived; I do not know where she is either. She could be somewhere here or where ever Kisuke is." Yoruichi stated firmly as she tried to bring the agitated Ichigo down to earth.

Another surge of black reiatsu shook the ground causing all of the shinigami present excluding Kenpachi and Yoruichi to fall to their knees. Digging his nails into his palms, Ichigo grimaced darkly as he willed himself to hold it together.

"Kurosaki Taicho!" Called out Ryuu Akai from nearby. "Control your emotions; nothing is being solved with this!"

"Ichigo, please!" Shouted out Rukia simultaneously.

The downfall of rieatsu calmed as Ichigo slowly backed away from Yoruichi to lean against the far wall, his face still clearly showing his stricken state. He continued to scowl with anger however, as Yoruichi gave Rukia a brief synopsis of what had happened at Urahara's Shoten.

As Rukia turned back toward Ichigo with a look of concern on her face, a black butterfly flitted into view. Gliding gently it hovered around Ichigo for several long moments as both Ichigo and Rukia stared at it. Begrudgingly, Ichigo held out his hand and permitted the insistent insect to land and give him the message.

Somehow his frown deepened as he growled tersely, "Why the fuck are they calling a captains meeting now?"

Kenpachi chose that moment to reveal that they were still present, "Guess that is our cue to exit, Ryuu?"

The tall woman crossed her arms, "Are you coming, Kurosaki?"

"Hell no, I'm going to find Karin." The captain of the fifth division stated boldly as he stood up straight and tall.

_**XXXX**_

Ryuu entered the room in the first division shortly behind Zaraki. As she walked to her place in line next to her partner she saw his eyes narrow dangerously.

"You've been drinking." Byakuya commented threateningly.

In return she met his eyes and glared darkly in return. To most this would look like a dissention in a relationship, but Akai knew it for what it was. It was them. In the beginning the two of them had been enemies plotted against each other by the circumstances of their upbringing. Now they were partners, but their old habits would never die. It was one of the things that both of them deeply enjoyed in the bond they shared. His open criticism of her let her know that he noticed, while her uncouth taunting of him let Byakuya know that she was paying attention. Kuchiki Byakuya was many things to her; partner, friend, antagonist, critic, father, and lover. She passed him by to take her place next to him.

She mumbled under her breath for his ears alone, "There is a situation arising in the fifth."

Without turning his head, Byakuya's midnight eyes slid over to rest on her with a questioning look. He never really said much, but over the years she had learned to read his posture, his stance, but mostly his eyes.

Before she could speak further the meeting was called to order. Yamamoto stood before them commanding the attention of the most powerful men and women in the soul society. Each captain was bound by duty to their leader and all of them held a deep pride for their place in that room. Only an exceptionally strong shinigami could ever hope to lead such a force, and Yamamoto despite his age, was a power that none of them would challenge.

"This is an emergency meeting as a breach in protocol has happened. All captains must be on guard while the twelfth division works through the messages and warnings we are receiving." Rumbled the bearded old man at the front of the room.

Every person in the room focused their attention on their leader as they waited for him to clarify his order. They were to be on guard, but against what? It had been many years since the Soul Society had faced any direct threat, and the idea of such put everyone on their toes.

Yamamoto seemed to look at each captain individually before he continued, "reports have shown that a shinigami has opened an unauthorized Jigokumon. As you all know, Hell is strictly governed under its own jurisdiction and the Soul Society is not to intervene."

Ryuu came quickly to attention with this news as she reflected back on the story that Shihoin Yoruichi had told them in the darkened alley. Across from her shone the eyes of Zaraki Kenpachi, he grinned at her wildly as he took the news the same way that she did. Instantly she knew where Urahara Kisuke and possibly Kurosaki Karin were. Akai felt turmoil rise up within her. If she left to let Kurosaki know it would be completely against her duty as a captain in the Gotei 13. Yet… if they were to wait until the end of the meeting, and then wait further for clearance and permission it may be too late to save Kurosaki's sister. Kenpachi assisted Akai in making up her mind, she watched him nod slightly before flash-stepping from his spot and out of the room. Instantly the meeting was in turmoil as the large man vanished from his spot.

Ryuu turned to Byakuya slightly and whispered, "Forgive me, or at least give me a head start."

With that she quickly shunpoed after the captain of the eleventh division to the place they had left Kurosaki Ichigo only minutes before. Luckily, Kenpachi was not known for his speed or his sense of direction and she quickly overcame him in order to guide him to the still reeling captain of the fifth division. While they moved with quick steps on the occasional rooftop, Ryuu remembered an oath that she had once taken and knew they would have to hurry if they planned on making this mission successful.

FLASHBACK:

"_I am Ryuu Akai, and you have obviously underestimated me, Kuchiki. This is not a relationship! We are comrades! In battle I will watch your back, and you will watch mine. It is not a hope that this will happen, it will be a given. In our service to the Gotei 13 I will uphold your honor at all costs, and you!" Pausing dramatically, she threw her fist with a thump into her chest, "You will uphold mine, without wavering!" _

_She had now moved in very close, and Byakuya could feel his heart pounding. His eyes were wide with shock as she continued, "if you fail in your duty, it will be my blade to cut you down. If I fail in my duty, I will welcome no other blade than yours to take me."_

_Hesitating slightly, she lifted her hand and placed it over his heart, "and these things involve a trust that is not available in a relationship. I will never be your princess, but I will never fail as your partner if you can accept these conditions."_

END FLASHBACK:

The oath stood between her, and a personal endeavor. She had no problems letting Kurosaki charge into Hell alone if that was the only thing that was involved. This was something deeply personal to her though; a girl, no more than a child is lost somewhere alone and scared. Akai had never met Kurosaki Karin but she had been in her place, alone in an ice Hell paying for a crime that didn't make sense. Ryuu Akai was also a mother now and the primal instinct rose up in her more fiercely than her addiction to battle, there was a child in danger. Nothing would stop her from doing everything in her power to save the girl, even death itself.

However, if Kuchiki Byakuya figured out her plan, he would not hesitate to uphold his end of the oath before she could assist Kurosaki in the crazy rescue attempt that she was about to suggest. Becoming a father had softened him somewhat, but nothing would ever cause him to bend his rigid sense of duty to the Soul Society.

_**XXXX**_

Kurosaki Ichigo was still ablaze with emotions as Rukia and Yoruichi continued to discuss search options for discovering where Urahara and Karin were, but it was getting them nowhere. This is one of the reasons he hated pausing to come up with plans for action, they took time and never worked right anyway. He had been ready to force his way into the world of the living and start the search immediately, but Rukia argued back that maybe they should question division twelve first. Just the thought of dealing with the twisted bastard that led that division made Ichigo want to be sick. Never had he been able to stand the man and his sadistic personality. It was not helping things that certain pale asshole was goading him on internally as well and Ichigo had to concentrate to keep himself in check.

Off to the other side, Ikkaku and Yumichika were arguing fiercely about whether or not they should be heading out to the Rukon to begin a search. It was all making Ichigo's head hurt, and he decided he would count down from ten before ditching all of them to head out on his own. Fuck the plan, this was his sister.

"_That's the spirit, King!"_ The whining voice grated, causing Ichigo to flinch.

"_Stay out of this!"_ Warned Ichigo vehemently.

Ichigo was pulled from his internal argument as a burst of rieatsu and dust announced the hasty arrival of the two captains who had left only moments before. Upon taking in the sight of them, Ichigo widened his eyes in surprise at the total change in their demeanor. Whisps of rieatsu boiled off of Kenpachi and he wore a wild fanged grin as he held his sword at the ready over his shoulders. Ryuu was also leaking agitated rieatsu and the irises of her eyes had almost been completely enveloped in crimson.

"The mystery gate that was opened leads to Hell!" Growled Ryuu loudly to the stunned silence of the other five shinigami.

Yoruichi's eyes flew open in shock as she asked, "Hell?"

"I didn't hear her stutter." Kenpachi replied while bouncing his sword on his shoulders before looking squarely at Ichigo. "Can't let you always have all the fun, Ichigo. Shall we go test our strength against the keepers of Hell's gates?"

As Ichigo stood with a determined smirk on his face Rukia leapt in front of him, "Ichigo, how are we to know if Karin-chan and Urahara are actually there!"

"It's at least a start; I won't stop looking until I find her." Ichigo replied without bothering to look down at her.

While Ichigo was extremely worried about Karin, he could feel his blood pumping up in preparation for battle. With every breath he could feel his rieatsu surging within him as something beat at the doors of his mind to be set free. Where ever Karin may be he would go without hesitation, even Hell and its minions would not stand in his way. A small part of him still wavered with uncertainty as he thought about his inner hollow and what a trip to Hell may hold to that end.

"If the gate that was opened was a Jigokumon, then I can say with certainty that Kisuke, at least, is in Hell." Yoruichi said with confidence as she crossed her arms over her chest.

In the past few moments Yoruichi's demeanor had changed too. She no longer appeared to be conflicted as she stood tall and looked at Ichigo with assurance in their mission. Ichigo just felt grateful to finally have a place to start, it was the small light that was guiding him through the long tunnel of heavy grief.

"Urahara may very well be in Hell, but what about Karin? What if she is here in the Soul Society, or lost somewhere in between?" Asked Rukia trying her best to make the other battle hungry shinigami listen to reason for just a moment.

Ichigo looked at her as comprehension dawned on him; what if Karin was lost somewhere else? Did he dare take off to fight his way through the depths of Hell and risk her being lost somewhere else completely?

Ryuu cut off his thoughts as she barked, "The decision for action better be made quickly, or we will be stopped before we even have a chance to start."

Chocolate eyes snapped around to rest on the tall woman and the giant man that stood near her. Without permission or orders there would be a punishment of some sort for both of them.

Ichigo stepped slightly toward them, "Hell is a dark and horrible place, and what you see there will cure any battle lust you have now. It is not somewhere to go for a light sparring match and I do not want your lives to be risked on my account. And in Hell your lives will be at very least, at risk."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow at the young man, but before she could speak Kenpachi laid a hand on her shoulder and looked at the young captain, "Since when have you worried yourself with consequences, Ichigo? We are more than capable of making this decision on our own, and we have decided to follow you! Besides, it has been boring here and a good life and death brawl will lighten things up."

Kenpachi's speech did little to ease the fears that had settled into Ichigo's heart, as he really did not think they understood the tremendous danger that faced them in Hell. All of them were very strong but he had seen Hell wipe out the strong before. Not only Hell, but Ichigo in Hell, could pose a great hazard to them and he hoped for their sake that he did not lose control.

"Hn" was all he could bring himself to respond with, as he was still fairly against their participation.

Yumichika had moved over beside Rukia and grasped her shoulder lightly, "We will search here."

Locking eyes with Rukia, Ichigo nodded to her slightly in an earnest parting. The two had no need for any other words or displays to convey their meaning. They had parted many times in the past for battles and duty, and no matter what they always found their way back to each other. At least she would not be going this time, for that he could be thankful.

"We will use the Seikaimon Gate of the Shihoin family to throw off our trail, Ichigo, let's go!" Yoruichi yelled as she turned to flash-step away.

Kenpachi let loose a mighty war cry, "Tonight we fight in Hell!"

Ichigo turned and looked as Kenpachi, Ryuu, and Ikkaku followed behind him to the Shihoin Seikaimon. Ahead Yoruichi's small feet barely hit the dirt between each step as she was pushed by the need to rescue Urahara before he was forever lost. There is a time limit for how long a soul could remain itself in Hell, remembered Ichigo. They would all have to hurry in order to save those lost. However, Ichigo wondered how those present were going to get into Hell… and how they were going to deal with Ichigo's way for getting them out.

_**XXXX**_

The two vice captains stood and watched as the group sped off toward the Shihoin compound. Outside of the Seireitei, the gate operated by the house of Shihoin would not be felt as easily as a gate inside the city walls. Rukia pondered the mission her and Yumichika had just taken on. The Rukon was a huge area and it would be almost impossible for the two of them to search it on their own.

She turned toward Ichigo's feathery vice-captain, "Where should we start?"

He sighed dramatically before returning her look, "Where we are both the most at home, Kurosaki-san."

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at the feminine man in confusion.

Yumichika did not give her a chance to ask as he turned toward the east, "We will start in Hanging Dog."

_**XXXX**_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

_**A/N: A huge thank you to my beta: Debido!**_

_**Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave behind a review!**_

_**XXXX**_

Yoruichi adjusted the gate so that they entered the living world in the large training grounds beneath Urahara's Shoten. A sharp chill ran up Ichigo's spine as they stepped into the massive room that was now dark and cold. None of the shinigami in the party uttered a word as the gate fell closed behind them. It felt to Ichigo as if they had just walked into a tomb.

"The blast took out most of the power, follow me." Yoruichi spoke in a hushed tone and provided a battery powered lantern to light the way.

They silently followed her through the darkness to a door on the far side of the underground space that was camouflaged behind a large boulder. Yoruichi ran her hand down a panel to the right of the door seam and with a grinding noise the metallic door buckled inward allowing them access. The smoke stench that hit Ichigo's nose was just the first to assault his senses as he also picked up melted plastics, burned wood, the unmistakable stink of scorched hair, and something much worse that he could not identify but it made his stomach churn.

"Yoruichi, where are we going?" Ichigo asked with trepidation as he held his sleeve up to cover his nose.

"It fuckin' stinks in here." Added Kenpachi from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo watched as the Shihoin woman tensed her shoulders before answering quietly, "We have to go to the lab, we still need intell. As you know, Ichigo, Hell has many levels. Somewhere in here there should be evidence as to which level they could have been sent to."

"You haven't already searched?" Ryuu asked hesitantly.

"No. I took care of the remains and then came directly to the Soul Society." The gloomy tone of Yoruichi's voice halted all further questions.

Ichigo clenched his fists and forced his fingernails into the palms of his hands to override the growing lump in his throat. It had not dawned on him until now that Karin would have left a body behind, not that it didn't seem natural. Ichigo had left his own body behind, but his whole family had known where he had gone. He also did not experience a real death, especially one as gruesome as his sister had.

Finally the group came to the lab, or rather what was left of it. The room was full of twisted metal, melted plastic, and scorch marks that were all cast in an eerie green glow from Yoruichi's lantern. Ichigo's eyes begin to burn and water from the odor and as he looked around he observed that the others also held their hands and sleeves up to cover their noses from the worst of the stink. Yoruichi looked largely unaffected as she walked across the room and crouched down over a pile of charred equipment in the corner. Absentmindedly, Ichigo shoved the remains of a laptop that lay on the floor with his foot and noticed that it looked like it had actually been dropped judging from the breakage.

"Here it is." Yoruichi said as she straightened holding a small metal cube in her soot blackened fingertips.

"What is it?" Asked Ichigo as he walked over to inspect the tiny object.

Yoruichi turned her large golden eyes to him before showing a very weak and weary smile, "You really have become a Shinigami. I forget sometimes how long you have been away from the world of the living."

Her face then turned somber as she produced a small screened device from somewhere on her person and gently pressed the cube into a slot in the back. As the device flickered to life she used her fingers on the touch screen as she continued, "That was from the recording device in this room, and it is like the thumb drive that existed in your time, except it can hold much more. We should be able to watch what happened and see if we can find any indication for how deep into the pit we must go."

"Knowing even how deep they are will not change the outcome." Replied Ichigo somewhat cynically as he stepped closer to watch what she was doing on the small gadget.

The other three shinigami also crowded in around them as Yoruichi fast forwarded through hours of recorded footage. She hit play when they noticed that alarms had started to go off in the picture. Bile welled up from Ichigo's stomach when he finally recognized the older woman who was working on the laptop; it was Karin. He could not believe how much silver was in her hair, or how tired and worn her face looked. His attention was drawn back to Urahara as the rectangle outline of a door started to form in a frame that was erected. Ichigo glanced up from the video and saw the charred remains of the doorway still standing.

When he returned his eyes to the recording he watched as Karin leaped to her feet, dropping the laptop to the floor. She had barely made it to the large screen near Urahara when the flames erupted into the room. Ichigo grimaced in horror as he watched first Urahara and then his sister be engulfed in flames. His hands shook, a cold sweat broke out on his forehead and he felt suddenly very woozy. Very abruptly Ichigo realized what the most horrific smell in the room was; burnt human flesh. Turning quickly away from the group he ran to the far corner and began to heave up what was left of the alcohol in his stomach. The tall youth wasn't sure what was making him sicker, the fact he had just witnessed his sister being torched alive, or the fact that he was safe and sound in the Soul Society laughing and drinking when it happened. Ichigo realized that in his grief stricken state he had reverted back to immature and unjust anger in order to deal with his own shortcomings. Through his now dry heaves he clenched his fists in anger, had he not taken this power to protect those he loved? The scene of Karin reaching out for help through the flames flashed through his mind again. He needed to regain his internal balance, and wipe aside his fear of his inner hollow.

"Oi, Ichigo?" Ikkaku called out, as Kenpachi grabbed the bald man's arm to stay him.

"Let him get it all out, Madarame." Ryuu said softly.

Ichigo was vaguely aware that they all stood still huddled together around Yoruichi waiting for him to pull it together. Sighing deeply he pushed himself back to his feet and drug his hand over his face to clear away the last of his weakness before turning back to them. Anger was still receding from the far edges of his mind as his eyes landed once again on the were-cat.

"Did you get the fucking intell you needed, Yoruichi?" He demanded sharply.

Dark violet hair shielded her eyes as she bowed her head toward him, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Ichigo."

The others all turned to watch the young man's reaction, and he surprised them by rolling his eyes and flinging his arm lightly in dismissal, "Whatever. Are you satisfied with where we are going now?"

In reality, Ichigo hardly felt in the mood to forgive anybody including himself. However, he knew that sort of thinking gave his dark side the edge and _it_ was already dangerously close to the surface. Currently his rage was being wrongfully misdirected onto Yoruichi, and he struggled to let the feeling go. His forgiveness of those involved would not mean that his anger would be denied; instead it gave Ichigo the ability to strive forward and tackle the crisis head on.

Once again the dark woman cut through his thoughts as her and the others continued to review the video, "If I zoom in, there is clearly a warning on the screen right before the blast. See there?" She pointed with her finger to Ryuu as the other woman leaned in close.

"_You have been warned, Urahara Kisuke."_ Read Ryuu out loud to the others.

"He knew it was coming?" Inquired Ichigo in a still somewhat withdrawn manner.

Yoruichi shook her head glumly, "So he had been given a warning, which coupled with Kisuke's other… transgressions, means that he was probably sent to one of the lowest levels of Hell."

"The levels of Hell constantly change in order to make escape hopeless, right?" After Yoruichi nodded darkly in response, Ikkaku crossed his arms and flashed a bleakly sarcastic grin before adding, "Urahara always had a knack for finding the most fun."

"Heh! So we have a lot of terrain to cover and many opponents to face?" Kenpachi piped in with a look of pure disgusting joy on his face.

Ryuu turned to face Yoruichi and asked her with seriousness, "The question remains, Shihoin. How exactly are we going to get there? You cannot possibly believe that the Soul Society will provide us with the tools necessary nor wait around to come after us until after we are done dallying here?"

"You seem pretty scared of that lot of pussies, Ryuu. Or are you just scared of the prom princess? I have no problems taking care of him for ya!" Answered Kenpachi as behind him Ikkaku grinned wildly in anticipation for the upcoming battle.

Ichigo, who had been thinking about the implications of Urahara's position had heard about enough carefree argument. Promptly he cut off all the banter as he pulled Zangetsu from his back in irritation and roared, "Enough! People have died in this room today! The fight ahead is filled with danger that is more horrible than you can imagine. Strength and wisdom will not guarantee your fight in Hell; your best weapon will be your heart and your determination to overcome despair."

The shaggy haired captain was bathed in the pale blue light of his pure rieatsu as he looked at the awestruck faces that gave him their full attention, "Do not put your friends and allies down, and do not underestimate the enemy that awaits you! If this is your strength, I cannot allow you to go into Hell on my account!"

Silence descended on the room again as all of the bickering ground to a halt at the point of Zangetsu and Ichigo's sobering speech. Yoruichi had to take a few moments to process what had just happened. It was pretty normal for petty arguments to break out between Shinigami; it was how many of them dealt with the heavy weight of their duty to the Soul Society. Yet in just a few sentences, Kurosaki Ichigo had silenced them all and brought them back down to the mission. The young man's transformation was absolutely amazing, thought Yoruichi. He had gone from punk teenager, to a substitute Soul Reaper, and then he had sacrificed everything against Aizen for the good of the world. Now a maturing captain stood before them all, and while he was still a fledgling, he had moments where he showed the promise of being one of the finest leaders in Soul Society history. He had grown greatly in his thirty-five years as a captain in the Soul Society.

She was glad that Ichigo had finally been pushed far enough to overcome his shock and return to his normal self. Yoruichi turned her attention back to the device she held in her hand, closing down the video she then opened an information program that Urahara had designed. Since it appeared they would all be going into Hell, they needed to briefed on a way to open the gate without using any of the Soul Society's methods. What they would need was a sinner, and one that was still a ghost if possible. Following her commands the gadget pulled up a page with all the current ghosts in the city of Tokyo and their status. Easily she pulled up the one that would meet the criteria exactly.

"Here is how we are getting in." Yoruichi announced to the still stunned silence of the group.

They all turned toward her as she held up the screen in her palm for all to see, "The Sunshine 60 Building in the Toshima ward of Tokyo."

"What are we gonna find there?" Kenpachi gruffed with a fair amount of impetuousness.

"This building, the Sunshine 60, was built on top of the old Sugamo Prison. It held many political prisoners, as well as prisoners of war. There is a ghost that is still chained there who is very much a sinner. By performing a Konso on it we should be able to open a gate to Hell and slip in." The were-cat explained to her audience.

Red laced grey eyes glowed in the darkness as Ryuu commanded, "With all due respect, we have no need for a history lesson on building that will crumble and fall in our life-time. If that is where our gate is, let us hurry and get there already."

"That's more like it!" Roared Kenpachi.

With that the team of five Shinigami left Urahara's Shoten using flash step to leave Karakura town and enter the larger city of Tokyo. It was not long before they could all feel the dark presence of the sinner's soul. As they approached the tall skyscraper they were not able to see what they were looking for, but following their sense of spiritual pressure they found themselves in a small recreational area in the shadow of the building.

A horrendous cry broke the peace of the park, "What are you death gods doing here?"

Ichigo was shocked to see that the ghost that was chained to small memorial stone was actually a woman, not a man as he had originally assumed. For a moment he wondered if they had made a mistake, but there was definitely a dark aura coming from her.

Yoruichi stepped forward, "Hanako Ishii? It is time for you to move on."

The ghosts face may have been pretty once, but now it was twisted into a permanent grimace of anger and hatred. Her small feminine hands had knots from being clenched and she reached out and made a light hissing noise under her breath.

"You death gods! Always coming around, trying to send me on my way. Do you not think I know what waits for me on the other side?" She rattled in a frail voice.

Kenpachi and Ikkaku looked annoyed with the delay, while Ryuu still continued to appear disquieted as she was constantly looking over her shoulder with an anxious face. What the ghost woman said though, struck something in Ichigo. She had not done anything bad to him or anyone he knew. Could he really stand here and watch another soul be taken into the depths of Hell simply so that he could have a gateway?

He walked over so that he was close to her and looked down at her with soft chocolate eyes, "Are you afraid? Do not beg us to take responsibility for your sin, but ask your heart to overcome the fear of it."

Eyes as black as night narrowed at him in return, Ichigo felt as though she was looking right through him as she answered, " I did everything for the man I loved, even though he was a spy for an enemy country and married to another woman. After he was executed, I kept my love and my loyalty to him and him alone for almost sixty years. Finally I take my last breath only to find myself chained here, for my other choice is the eternal abyss."

Yoruichi roughly grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and shook him, "There is a reason you try to take down a hollow with a single blow, Ichigo. Or do you not remember?"

He pushed her hand away, "This isn't a hollow, Yoruichi! It is Plus that we are about to condemn."

"It's the same; it is the obligation of a shinigami regardless, Kurosaki." Avowed Ryuu as she advanced past them in a persistent stride while unsheathing her zanpakuto.

As she approached the woman with her sword ready to perform the Konso, the ghost cried out at her, "Death god, you would pass judgment on me? Have you never loved a man, even if it is unreasonable?"

An irony filled half smile tilted Ryuu's face as the hilt of her weapon hovered inches above the ghost's forehead, "Yes I have, and if I don't hurry he will kill me before I have a chance to complete this grave task." Looking back over her shoulder, Akai yelled back at the others, "Brace yourselves!"

The hilt made contact and a bright light erupted forth as the woman screeched and clawed unsuccessfully at Ryuu. For a moment everything was deathly quiet and then the world around them undulated as the atmosphere reverberated with the emergence of Hell's gate.

"Ready?" yelled Yoruichi over the deafening sound of the spiritual wind coming from the gate.

Hands flew to hilts as they all stood just slightly behind Ryuu and the gate to Hell. It rumbled as it cracked open emitting malevolent miasma to billow out into the air as the gates swung outward. Yoruichi catapulted forward without any further hesitation and leaped through the cataclysmic Jigokumon without even waiting for the blade of damnation to come forth as Kurosaki Ichigo followed barely a breath behind her. The others shared a quick look and with a nod of resignation they ran as one to follow Shihoin Yoruichi and Kurosaki Ichigo into the depths of Hell.

_**XXXX**_

She kept her hand firmly wrapped around the pearly hilt of Sode no Shirayuki as she walked next to Yumichika through the night covered dusty alleys of Hanging Dog. Only the sound of their feet lightly hitting the packed road could be heard, but every shadow held trepidation and abhorrence for Rukia. Glancing over at her partner in this she noticed how his nose was wrinkled up in concentration and perhaps uneasiness. Nobody who hailed from the streets of Hanging Dog reveled in a reunion with the area. Rukia swallowed down her misgivings when she thought about her own brave sister who had quested out here daily to find her despite being happily married to a noble inside the safety of the Seireitei.

When the horrified scream of a woman sounded in the distance accompanied by the sound of breaking glass, Rukia felt ashamed as she reached out with her senses only to see if it was Karin. There was no spiritual pressure present; it could not be the Kurosaki girl. Focusing with unseeing eyes pointed directly ahead of her, Rukia tried not to think about the sound she had just heard. She knew the terrified scream, how many times had she heard it? How many times had it been admitted from her own throat while she struggled to survive here? Out there right now people were being robbed, beaten, raped, and killed because in this part of the Rukongai survival of the fittest was still the absolute law. To survive here you either had to have intelligence and the luck of high spiritual pressure, or you had to be an animal.

"Perhaps coming here this time of night was not the wisest of choices. You don't have to pretend it doesn't affect you, I understand." Ayasegawa fuku-taicho said softly without averting his own straightforward gaze.

"I am fine, Ayasegawa. The search for Karin is the most important thing right now." Rukia responded to him.

She had never spent any one on one time with her husband's second in command, and she really did not know that much about him. He was often around at after work functions and of course he attended many of the same meetings that were required of her, but he had always seemed a bit too high maintenance for Rukia's likings. Cautiously she snuck a small peak at the effeminate man, Rukia had never imagined that he was also from this part of the Rukongai as well.

He startled her into snapping her eyes away when he suddenly spoke, "This place is ugly as shit. I truly do detest coming back here for any reason."

His comments had loosened her apprehensive mood slightly and Rukia smirked lightly, "Ah, I haven't been back here since Renji and I…"

Rukia stopped her words; it had been awhile since she had thought about that time in her life, and almost as long since she spoke of Renji as her friend. Communication as well as her friendship with Renji had become so strained they avoided each other almost completely now. Although she was too proud to ever admit it loud, she missed her old friend terribly and wished that things had turned out differently for them.

"I was very young when Ikkaku came through here on his quest for strength. It was lucky, as he would say, that I found him and followed him out." Flipping his hair gently, his countenance softened, "I was struck by his self-confidence and arrogant grin, Ikkaku was so dazzling in the dim hopelessness of this place."

Turning her head Rukia looked up at him, he was looking back at her with a caring smile. Casually she smiled back before looking away again; this was not what she expected. Ayasegawa Yumichika had always seemed like the ringleader of dirty gossip, scandal, and superfluous drama. Yet here he was talking to her as an equal about his life with a calm presence that made her feel more at ease in her apprehension of being in Hanging Dog. She felt as if he had seen her tense worry and broke through to offer her a hand in carrying the burden. It was nothing like being around many of the other vice-captains, and nothing like she imagined.

"I had dear friends here, they were like my brothers and we were a real family. Before them, things were very hard here… well after them too, but I had a family so it was bearable." She could hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth, she never spoke this candidly.

"Do you still see them?" His question was said with a flowery, albeit sincere inflection.

"No." Rukia answered with bitterness before adjusting her tone apologetically, "they were all killed, one for stealing water, another was taken in a knife fight, and the last was murdered in his bed for his belongings. In the end there was only Renji and I, he talked me into taking the entrance exam for the Shino Academy and we both passed."

For what seemed like many long moments the two walked on in silence, both of them searching with their minds for any traces of spiritual pressure that could be Karin. Internally Rukia was wondering what in the hell she was thinking, talking so openly with somebody who she barely knew. She had never even told Ichigo about how her friends had died, or how they had been a family to her. How had this man been able to make her open up? Had it really been him that led to the disclosing of this tightly held information, or had it been the stressful evening followed by a midnight walk through Hanging Dog? Either way, Rukia felt terribly vulnerable in his presence as she suddenly realized he was now in possession of secrets that she kept very close to her heart.

"To be honest I have always envied your strength, Kurosaki fuko-taicho. I can't say I am jealous any longer though, it sounds as if it came at a terribly high price." He sighed deeply and closed his feathered eyelids momentarily, "a price that most people would not even understand. Growing up here either taxes you a heavy fee, or takes your life, that is why it is so ugly."

Relief seemed to flood through her as she realized that he was talking to her as a fellow survivor. Nodding curtly she replied, "Please, Ayasegawa, no need to address me with the formalities. We are equals, are we not?"

Just then his arm flew across her in a protective motion as he shoved her behind his willowy figure. His head snapped around as he scanned the area in what appeared to be a panic before facing west with a fierce look. One arm remained behind him on Rukia's elbow while the other clasped the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Something is coming, and very fast." His voice had transformed from the previous mildness to suddenly austere.

Rukia tightened her grip on Sode no Shirayuki and reached out with her psyche in search of the presence that Ayasegawa had picked up. Eyes widening, she gasped in surprise. It was not completely unexpected, but it had been many years since she had felt that rieatsu.

_**XXXX**_

_**Please Read and Review! If you loved it, hated it, or felt absolutely indifferent… please let me know! Thank you!**_

_**Iyashi**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**_

_**A/N: First of all I would like to thank my patient and wonderful Beta: Debido. Thanks to him I have been able to overcome a horrible case of writers block and find a whole new inspiration for the direction of this book and future ones.**_

_**Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed and faved this story! I guarantee more adventure, mystery, and even a little romance in this book! **_

_**A deep apologies in my disappearance from writing. First I became very ill, then my grandmother fell and injured herself greatly so I went to help her get well again. By the time all of that had wrapped up I had only half of this chapter written and was stuck! So it is a short chapter, but I got through it and I am ready to start pumping them out again!**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

Rukia quickly pushed away from her protected position behind Ayasegawa and released the white knuckled grip she had on her zanpakuto. Placing a firm hand on the other vice-captains wrist, she commanded, "Stand down, Ayasegawa fuko-taicho! It is Kurosaki-Taicho!"

Yumichika raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that clearly showed he thought she was crazy, "THAT is not Kurosaki-Taicho!"

"No, it is not Ichigo. It is Kurosaki Isshin, Sou-Taicho of division zero and the royal guard… Ichigo's father." Rukia corrected firmly while giving a slight squeeze on his wrist as a reminder to release his weapon.

"Father?" Ayasegawa repeated in confusion as his hand fell limply away from his zanpakuto.

Deciding it was best to let Isshin answer any more questions, Rukia held her tongue and stepped forward just in time to greet her over exuberant father-in-law. The man appeared out of shunpo just feet in front of them, but barely slowed as he charged forward to embrace Rukia in a much too familiar hug.

"My third daughter, Rukia-chan! How I have missed your beauty and charm!"

"Baka!" Rukia reprimanded as she tried in vain to pull free of Isshin, "unhand me, you will crush me!"

Isshin dropped his grip and turned away sniffling with mock tears, "Ichigo has turned your heart against me. What a cruel son I have to steal away the love of such a wonderful daughter."

With a dead pan expression Rukia quietly waited for the captain of division zero to finish with his trade mark antics. It was somewhat fascinating to her to observe and think about. No matter what the situation, Isshin would greet it with dramatic flair. The man rarely fell serious, but when he did Rukia was decidedly a little intimidated by him. In many ways he reminded her of Urahara, with the phony care free attitude that hid the real power underneath.

"Did you come to help us search for Kurosaki Karin, Taicho?" Yumichika asked with a hint of hesitance in his voice.

Rukia watched as Isshin transformed, leaving behind the comedy routine. His face turned grave and serious in the faint light of the moon over the Rukongai.

"The reports are true?" Isshin's voice had taken on a deep gravely tone.

"Ah." Answered Rukia with equal seriousness, "Karin-chan is no longer in the world of the living."

Heavy purpose filled the strides of the elder Kurosaki man as he stepped in closer to the two causing Yumichika to take a few nervous steps backward.

His large hand fell onto Rukia's shoulder, "You won't get anywhere searching blindly. Karin would have arrived somewhere near the house of Shiba."

"Shiba?" Said Rukia as she processed the information, "I see. Do you know where it is located right now?"

A giant smile chased all solemnity off of his face, "No, it seems as though none of my family likes me to visit, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia scowled deeply. She did not understand why he could be so slapstick in such a grave situation. Over the years Ichigo had lightened up a bit, but Rukia very much doubted he would ever have the carefree attitude of his father.

Ayasegawa cleared his throat gently before interrupting their conversation again, "I can find it, but I need to go and ask my sources back the Seireitei."

Rukia turned toward her search partner, but before she could speak Isshin cut in, "Very good fuko-taicho. So the search will be started again in the morning, I trust I will be meeting you two at the main gates at dawn?"

"You are calling off the search?" The question practically spilled out of Rukia's mouth before her mind had a chance to slow her tongue.

Isshin closed his eyes for a moment and smirked, momentarily reminding both of the vice captains of his son, "even shinigami need rest in order to be efficient in carrying out their orders."

Staring with wide eyes both of the vice captains nodded dumbly. They were not prepared to take a break from searching so soon, but they had to obey his order as both a captain and the father of the missing girl. Isshin turned and left in a gust of dust from the street as the two bewildered shinigami watched with gawking mouths.

"That seemed very odd, isn't this girl his daughter?" Asked Yumichika in open confusion.

Rukia could not agree more, something very odd was going on here. Somehow she wondered if once again things were not as they seemed. Was any of this really an experimental mistake made by Urahara or had it been engineered? If she was to believe it was a mistake, Isshin would have taken more care in his act as a concerned father. He had given her this giant hint on purpose, but she did not know what it was supposed to mean exactly. It was definite that this went above the Gotei 13, but who exactly were the players this time and who would be the pawns?

_**XXXX**_

She was deeply worried about both Karin and Ichigo as she made her way back to the quarters she shared with Ichigo. Right now Ichigo was probably barging into Hell without any caution or thought and Rukia had nothing to show for her search so far. Fervently she hoped that she found Karin in the Soul Society somewhere because the girl did not deserve to be anywhere near Hell.

A dark figure took shape as she neared the front porch of her home. It was the middle of night, actually encroaching on morning and Rukia did not know who would be waiting for her. As she got closer the pale light of the moon highlighted the white of a haori and the glow of Kenseiken against raven hair.

"Nii-sama?" She questioned of the mysterious form in the darkness.

He turned and his pale face was highlighted by the moonlight when he looked at her. As always a perfect mask of stoicism hid any emotions from his face.

"Rukia, where have you been?" It was more of a command for information than brotherly concern.

Freezing in her steps, Rukia paused to think quickly. Surely she could not lie to her brother about the events of this evening. No, it would never work as he had probably already figured most of it out. The best thing Rukia could do now was to be forthright and honest with her older brother.

"In the Rukongai." She took a few steps closer so that she did not have to speak too loudly and noticed that his eyes had widened slightly with her admission.

Rukia forged on, "Karin-chan, Ichigo's younger sister was killed in the world of the living. I was searching for her."

"Kurosaki Ichigo is also searching for her?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Ryuu Akai is accompanying him?"

"Yes."

"In the Rukongai?" The tone in his voice changed just slightly signifying that he already knew and was troubled by the answer.

She swallowed, "No."

For many moments he just stood and stared at her. It left Rukia feeling wildly uncomfortable as he seemed to search her for the answers with only his midnight eyes. She stayed quiet; Byakuya would deduce the truth without her having to give it away.

"I see." He finally said and moved off of the porch and walked past her toward the road.

"Nii-sama, where are you…" Rukia started.

Interrupting her, Byakuya stated, "I took an oath and it would be dishonorable to not uphold it. Use caution in your search here, Rukia."

The words had barely reached her ears before he faded from sight in a flash-step that was nearly as legend worthy as that of Shihoin Yoruichi.

_**XXXX**_

Tall desolate looking sky scrapers surrounded the Shinigami after they landed in the first level of Hell. Ichigo noted how much the terrain had changed since the last time he had been here. Before it had been a vast dimension filled with varying sizes of cubes and blocks. While the towering buildings still lent the harshness of complete geometric precision and sterility, Ichigo found the windows of the buildings to be the most disquieting.

On this level existed two things, the massive guardians of Hell and the most desperate of the damned souls. Empty shapes that were once human lingered in the shadows, trembling without heart in their husk like bodies. In their endless quest to escape they had been repeatedly defeated and devoured by the guardians until nothing of their original spirit remained. Ichigo caught sight of the windows that were completely unneeded, with views that none would ever see. This level was nothing but a barren ghost city.

Ichigo turned to look toward his companions; they were all silent as they took in their surroundings. He was the only one of them who had been here before and he felt the weight of responsibility fall over his shoulders. Yoruichi certainly had information on this dimension, but no information could truly prepare a warrior for what they would encounter here.

He spoke to them, while gesturing to the azure path that ran under their feet, "We will follow this, and we must move quickly before the guardians discover we are here."

Before the sound of his words had settled over his comrades a deafening roar echoed from below them. A hunched back monster rose up to block the path in front of them with empty sockets glowing from the skull of the beast.

"What in the hell?" Asked Ryuu as she and the others ripped their zanpakuto from their sheaths.

Removing Zangetsu from his back he took a deep breath, "Bankai."

It was a sensation that overtime had become as familiar as breathing to Kurosaki Ichigo. His rieatsu surged up within his veins and erupted forth from his body as the transformation took place. The ribbon that covered his zanpakuto wrapped around his arm with a comforting embrace as it transformed into the modified shikakusho that represented his bankai state. Ichigo took a deep breath in through his nose to savor the feeling and let loose the exhale from his mouth with a sigh.

Then he noticed the soul pressure rising from his body was not pale blue. He was not blind; Ichigo had always been able to observe the aura in his own spirit. Here in Hell the toxic air removed his power over his hollow side, and it was most noticeable when he went into his bankai state. Before the dust even settled he knew that he wore the mask of a vizard warrior, except he had not called the mask to him. This had happened outside of his power and it signified to Ichigo just how close to the surface his hollow really was.

The rise in his spiritual pressure had caused two more guardians of hell to join the first in blocking the path. Slowly the creatures lumbered toward the group intend on devouring the intruders and making them permanent citizens of hell.

Inhaling deeply, Ichigo waited no longer to sweep his sword in a giant arc and cried out, "Getsuga Tensho!"

As the gigantic fiends were evaporated by the strong attack, Ichigo reached up and abolished the mask, not even waiting for a comment from the white skinned clone that lived in his inner world. Cautiously he glanced at the shinigami who had traveled into Hell with him. Their expressions were almost as he had expected. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yoruichi had seen that side of him, and while their surprise at the masks appearance was thinly veiled, they did not seem shocked. Ryuu Akai, however, had her lip curled in a hateful glare. This was something she had not witnessed and she had nothing to hold her back from slaying anything hollow.

"What the fuck was that, Kurosaki?" She asked as soon as the transformation was complete.

"Kurosaki is a vizard, Ryuu." Answered Ikkaku absentmindedly as if it were the most normal information in the world.

"Vizard?" She asked in a vast amount of confusion as she turned her slate blue eyes onto the only non-captain with them.

"Vizard: a shinigami that is both death god and hollow in the same body." Yoruichi piped in as she approached Ichigo and pulled a band from a pocket on her orange top.

"Ichigo, I thought that your hollow side had been removed when you learned the final Getsuga Tensho?" The dark woman whispered for Ichigo's ears alone.

"Yeah, so did I." Answered Ichigo with a shrug refusing to divulge more information.

Yoruichi stepped toward Ichigo and placed the band over his wrist, "Use this Ichigo, Kisuke devised it for the vizard. It should assist in keeping that side of you under control."

"Urahara had something like this all along, Yoruichi? People have very nearly died due to my inability to stay in control yet now when he is in danger it is suddenly available to me?" Ichigo leaned in and interrogated the woman at close range.

"You had to learn to control it on your own, Ichigo! These are special circumstances!" Yoruichi growled back at him without giving an inch of ground to his taller form.

In all that was happening Ichigo paused. Almost everyone here had seen this side of him in the war against Aizen. However, it had been years since this side of him came out and Ichigo was still reeling with not only how to deal with it, but how to explain it. The band that came to rest over his arm was thin with a faintly glowing orb fixed in the center. Flexing his wrist, he tested if it would conflict with his range of motion. It did not, yet it made him feel irritated in a certain way he could not define. At the same time, Ichigo could not hear the hollow that lived within him call out to him, so that must be what this bracelet existed for.

Still, the band really bothered Ichigo as it all seemed far too set-up, "Yoruichi, why did you have this with you now? How did you know I would need it?"

The dark woman laid her index finger against his cheek coyly and narrowed her golden eyes, "chalk it up to feline intuition."

"Answer the questions." Ichigo growled as he pulled away from her touch.

In return, Yoruichi crossed her arms and cocked her hip, "Really, Ichigo. Stop searching for conspiracies among your allies."

Ichigo snorted softly in response and turned his back to her to think for a moment. Every time he had involved himself with Yoruichi and Urahara new truths were suddenly brought to light. The pair did not divulge information readily, but they did seem to be mostly on the side of good. Yet the two were incredibly mysterious and what you saw was never what you really got. For now Ichigo decided to keep the woman close, but mostly so that he could keep an eye on her. He wasn't certain what she was up to, but something seemed strangely out of place to him.

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi questioned as she brought him out of his train of thought, "you are the only one who can lead us to the next levels."

He was the only one that had been here before, and it was up to him to guide them the best he could. Without further hesitation he leaped forward in a burst of speed down the brilliant blue path that stretched out before them. Yoruichi quickly claimed the spot to his right and he could faintly feel the presence of the other three shinigami moving behind him. As he ran he couldn't help but to notice that Yoruichi seemed completely unsurprised and unruffled by his very apparent doubt. If he was going to gain any ground in figuring out what was going on, he was going to have to play her game.

"Yoruichi, I am going to establish a control point here so that we can follow their spiritual pressure back out of the levels when they change." The fifth division captain stated with a noticeable coolness to the woman running beside him.

Calculating gold eyes slid over to rest on him momentarily before she grunted in agreement. Ichigo did not like the idea of leaving anybody behind, yet he was entirely uncertain of what Hell would hold for him this time around. Would he be able to take on a safe form that could release them all from the depths of the abyss as he did last time he visited this realm, or would he have to become a vasto lorde to free them all. The form he took last time was something that he was never able to obtain again and he wasn't certain that it was not a fluke.

A roaring sound accompanied five more guardians that erupted into view around them. Before Ichigo could react to their appearance, both Kenpachi and Ikkaku split to challenge the punishers of Hell's citizens.

"I am feeling lucky! Leave it to us, Kurosaki!" Trumpeted Ikkaku as he whirled his zanpakuto into a fighting position.

Kenpachi said nothing as he grinned down at a giant guardian from a tall building. For only a moment Ichigo paused to ponder the situation. Ryuu and Yoruichi seemed content to let the two men from division eleven handle the situation on this level. Also, knowing Kenpachi as he did, Ichigo knew that questioning his decision to stay behind and fight would only be taken as an insult. Finally, leaving two massive rieatsu's such as theirs at this level would definitely act as a beacon to guide them home.

Ichigo nodded slightly to his fellow captain, Zaraki, and took off leaving him to fight the guardians on this level. The two women shinigami paced him as they forged onward, one to his left and one to his right. For a moment Ichigo found himself thinking about Renji and how the man had unquestioningly followed him into Hell before. To be honest he missed having such a close friend among the shinigami, but since the episode with Rukia, Ichigo had not been able to trust himself around the redhead. Now he was struggling to trust the motives of Shihoin Yoruichi, yet another supposed comrade and friend.

Pushing such thoughts aside, Ichigo focused on the task at hand. Right now he needed to rescue another sister from the grips of Hell. If he was being played for a fool he would find out and make sure that the responsible parties did not use him again for such things. It was one thing when he was a hot-headed human teenager chasing after Rukia in the Soul Society, but now he was a respected captain. From here on he would lead the way, but keep a firm watch on the other players in this particular game. Ahead he could feel the break in the levels, and without hesitation he leapt toward level two knowing that both Ryuu and Yoruichi would be right behind him.

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**_

_**A/N: I am having a serious case of writers block. Any and all input is appreciated right now. I know where the story is going, I am just seriously struggling with getting it there!**_

_**ALSO!: The manga! Yikes! Should this story now be classified as AU? Please let me know, it is certainly branching off strongly from the cannon story now! Please let me know what you are thinking!**_

"Ichigo? It's just water!" cried out Ryuu as the three plummeted toward a never ending expanse of inky black fluid.

For a moment, even Ichigo was caught off guard, once again the evolving levels of Hell had surprised him. The large stone structures that had provided islands before were missing and the liquid below looked darker and more sinister. Ichigo did not like the idea of going into it but it seemed as though that was the path they had to take. He reached out to see if he could feel any soul pressure on this level. Above he could feel both Kenpachi and Ikkaku, however the water was eerily blank. It had the same empty feeling that he had experienced in his short stint as a normal human.

"Get ready to dive, make your way to the bottom as quickly as possible." Ichigo commanded.

Yoruichi gracefully twisted her body around and pulled off a perfect swan dive into the murky sea as both Ichigo and Ryuu hit feet first with much less graceful splashes.

As he hit the water, Ichigo gasped in an involuntary breath and was shocked that it was possible to breath. He opened his eyes to find that they were swimming through a perfect replica of the starry night sky. The fluid that he knew surrounded them was no heavier than air and was extremely easy to move through. His amber eyes scanned the vista for his two comrades while he simultaneously reached out for their rieatsu.

Ryuu came into view first, but Ichigo scowled when he realized he could not feel her at all. Judging from the confused frown on her face she could not feel him either. A hand fell on his shoulder and Ichigo whirled around to face Yoruichi. Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

"…" Ichigo's eyes widened, he could not speak.

This was worse than he could have imagined. No longer could he tell where the top of the water was, he could not feel any rieatsu, and they could not speak to each other. Essentially they were all trapped in an eternity of forced silence and solitude. Ryuu had moved over closer and removed the two red straps that she wore over her obi. Quickly she tied one from her wrist to Ichigo's and then moved to attach Yoruichi to the youth in the same way with the other.

Ichigo nodded in approval at the idea before gesturing with his chin toward the moon that floated below their toes. The moon never let him down, and he figured even here in Hell she would lead him to the other side. It seemed to him that the last time he was here there had been a lot more fire and brimstone. Yet this new development was certainly more frightening for him, the inky fluid that had swallowed them took away their ability to be connected to one another. Also he was surprised at the bracelets ability to control his hollow side. For a moment he had panicked and it would have been a perfect opportunity for his other side to make a move, but the hollow stayed just as quiet as it had been since he earned the Final Getsuga Tensho.

_**XXXX**_

Ryuu did not like this new development at all, yet it afforded her a moment to delve into her own thoughts. Something smelled fishy, she thought as she looked past Ichigo toward the dark skin known as Shihoin Yoruichi. She had known of Shihoin for many years but never really worked with her closely. Shihoin Yoruichi was involved with the stealth squad and division two which meant that she was secretive and capable of deception on a whole other level.

The captain of the third division had spent enough time around Ichigo to know that the young man was also suspicious. Of course she had read about vizard warriors, however she had never suspected Kurosaki Ichigo of being one. He did not seem to need that side of him at all, yet… Shihoin seemed to know in advance that it would need to be controlled. Ichigo questioned the woman about the bracelet she had produced, but Ryuu was also curious about how Shihoin also seemed to have so much information gathered on Hell.

Putting the were-cat aside, Ryuu thought about their situation as they swam toward the moon that seemed to be too far to reach. With this rieatsu dampening level between them and level one it would be nearly impossible for them to use Zaraki as the only beacon home. In either level three or four, she would have to stay behind and let the other two forge on ahead. Ichigo was searching for his lost sister, and Shihoin was after her partner, the best Ryuu could do was play a supportive role. A part of her clenched as she thought through the tactics of this mission; had she been duped into this? Was the Shihoin woman using her as a pawn in some sort of larger game, and did the other woman realize the price that Ryuu would pay?

_**XXXX**_

In the Soul Society the sky was fading from a deep amethyst to a lighter shade of fuchsia as Ayasegawa leaned up against the monstrous wooden pillar of the Seireitei's main gate. Once upon a time Kuchiki Rukia had been an extremely punctual person, but it seemed as though her extended interaction with Kurosaki Ichigo had changed that. He supposed that Ichigo had changed Rukia enough to make her into a Kurosaki, so there was that. Whatever. The point is that he was here, at sunrise, and there was no sign of the rest of the party. Go figure.

He held his hand up to study his freshly manicured nails; they looked good in this light. They looked good in any light; they were probably his fifth best feature if he were to number them. Matsumoto had agreed on it last night when he woke her up to chit-chat about the possible location of the Shiba house. The last she had heard it was in district 67, but that had been many years ago. Ayasegawa was a bit annoyed that he was not able to find the most up to date information, yet he had only been given a few short hours to complete the task. Perhaps Ichigo's father had found something?

Now there was a weird thought… Ichigo's father was a shinigami. Ayasegawa had heard about that through the grape vine, but he did not know that his father was the captain of division zero or that he was quiet so eccentric. Kurosaki Isshin was not only eccentric; he was also suspicious as far as Ayasegawa was concerned. What sort of father called off the search party for his missing daughter? Why was the man not concerned about his daughter being elsewhere, such as Hell? Hell would not be the place to leave a daughter with no concern, yet Kurosaki-Taicho seemed to be just fine with it. Yet, he kept his mouth shut and held his place as a vice-captain because that was his job. He would not be running about questioning the motives or actions of captains, it just would not do him any good to do so. The captains all seemed to have their web of secrets and their veil of mystery, if it suited them; Ayasegawa was going to leave it well enough alone.

Only one piece of information that was dropped really intrigued him, the bit about the Shiba house. Ichigo had always resembled Kaien, did this mean that the two actually were related? That could be a very juicy tid-bit to have in ones arsenal. He planned on bringing it up with his fellow vice-captain, Rukia, when the opportunity arose.

"Yumichika fuko-taicho?" her deep voice pushed its way into his daydreaming.

"Ah, Kurosaki fuko-taicho, did I not tell you to address me informally if you choose? We are equals, are we not?" As he spoke Ayasegawa wondered how many secrets the tiny woman held.

"Hn. To be honest it is not often that I am treated as an equal." She looked down and to the side as if in deep thought, her deep purple eyes glowing in the sunrise. "It may be refreshing, please, Yumichika-san, let us be frank from here on." Rukia answered him with crossed arms and a slight sparkle in her eye.

He smiled lightly at her before turning to admire the view once more. To be honest, it had been awhile since he had been up early enough to see the sunrise and it was far more beautiful than he remembered.

Rukia spoke with uncertainty, "Um, Yumichika-san?"

Ayasegawa turned his head toward her as he leaned against the supporting pillar and raised his eyebrow in response.

"Why did you agree to become Ichigo's fuko-taicho?"

He laughed lightly and she scrambled to explain her question, "I was just under the impression you would not leave behind your nakama in the eleventh division."

Still holding laughter in his voice, Ayasegawa answered, "Ichigo gave me the option to be myself without leaving behind those I cared about. There was no way I can deny a man who offered me that."

"Hn." Answered Rukia as she appeared to dive back into her own thoughts.

Ayasegawa would give a lot of money to crawl inside Rukia's mind. She had insight into the most powerful man in the soul society and she was from the most powerful family. The things she had seen must be completely mind boggling to the rest of the society.

He decided to reach out, "Kurosaki, what about you? For what reasons did you agree to follow Ichigo?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes were hawk like as they drilled into him. He immediately regretted asking Rukia the question. For a moment he wondered if she was going to answer him.

Finally she pushed her sharp look away from him, "if you cannot see the answer to that question, there is no way to answer it with mere words."

Rukia pulled at the red woven chain that was braided into her obi. Yumichika knew why she was with Ichigo, the two were soul-mates without question. Yet, he was hoping this would push her over into revealing more information. He could not have been more wrong.

"Did you find the location of the Shiba house, Ayasegawa fuko-taicho?" Her voice was almost reprimanding with its sharpness.

Sighing inwardly, he realized he had pushed the tiny woman away again, "a few years ago it was located in district 67. Will Kurosaki errr… Taicho not know where it is?"

Deep violet eyes flicked over to him for a moment before returning to the horizon, "Do not expect him to show up. In another five minutes you and I will leave for district 67."

Ayasegawa was caught off guard by her response, so he questioned it, "this is his daughter is it not? Why would he not show up to assist in a search?"

"Ayasegawa-san, the Kurosaki family is full of mystery. I am no closer to understanding it than I was when I first met Ichigo. However, I can tell you this much… any move we make has already been planned, we are simply the pawns." Rukia did not look at him as she spoke; no, she stared at the ground as if she were guilty of some treason.

"Kurosaki…" Yumichika started.

"After all of these years I have learned, that it is best to just play our part and leave the rest to Ichigo, Ayasegawa."

The tone of her voice cut him off both verbally and mentally. Suddenly he felt very cold looking at the small woman beside him. Was signing up to be involved with the Kurosaki clan a mistake after all? At the moment he desperately wished he was sleeping off a hangover instead of standing outside of the Seireitei waiting on the mystery captain of division zero. Whatever he had gotten himself into here was definitely way too far over his head.

_**XXXX**_

Yoruichi was the first one to break through to level three. She took a deep breath as soon as they burst out of the watery level two. Immediately her senses were flooded by soul signatures and heat. Level three was documented as being an extremely hot area, one of the more traditional levels of hell. The first four levels should not provide too much trouble for anyone in their party, she thought as the other two broke the surface. Ichigo's eyes met hers and Yoruichi did her best not to cringe under his gaze.

He knew; how could he not know the truth after all of these years? This mission had been ongoing since his birth and Yoruichi was certain that it was one of the worst things she had ever done. Whether or not it was moral, orders were orders.

She sighed deeply internally and pasted on a fake smirk, "Ichigo? Where to now?"

Glaring brown eyes burned into her and she had to fight not to shudder under his gaze as he answered, "Where else, Yoruichi-san? Level-three."

_**XXXX**_

Ichigo looked to the horizon and saw the barren land that provided them haven from the dark and mysterious sea that they had just traveled through. He felt incredibly uncertain as he paddled toward it knowing that the other two would follow his example. Yoruichi continued to act distant and cryptic in her behavior. Whatever she was hiding this time must be a real doozy and Ichigo was beginning to feel a deep brooding anger. Would he always be used for some reason or another?

Crawling up the incline and onto shore, the heat immediately sapped the moisture from their clothing and mouths. It could be hot in the real world and not affect them, but here on the other side of death they were just as vulnerable as any other mortal. Ichigo narrowed his eyes to survey the area. Eruptions of glowing lava lit the land and what could be explained as a narrow path slithered between flame and magma. Everything was so dark that they glowing light from the volcanic activity actually pained the eyes.

"Shit… shit… now we are in Hell, eh?" observed Ryuu as she took in the appearance of level three.

"what? Too hot for the Kuchiki harlot?" taunted Yoruichi in return.

"Tch" Ryuu flicked her sword and went into her released state before turning ruby reptilian eyes onto the dark woman, "watch your tongue, cat bitch."

A wide toothy grin broke Yoruichi's face, "tsk, tsk, a bit touchy, neh? I take it that is not your favorite nickname, Ryuu?"

"Ha, do not flatter yourself Shihoin. You are not one to talk, from my understanding you applied, but were not accepted to the position." Ryuu's face tilted in a half smile as she bounced her released sword on to her shoulders.

Yoruichi curled her upper lip and sneered at the blonde woman, "I have better sense than to take up a bed with a student, Ryuu-_chan_!"

Meanwhile Ichigo could hardly move as he took in the words of the two women. The two had always seemed to get along before, but now they seemed to be fighting over his older brother-in-law. Honestly, it made no sense to him at all. These two women had always appeared to be on the same side, but now they were at each others throats. Cautiously he coughed to grab their attention. He flinched as both of them caste evil glares onto him.

"We should move forward, dallying here is not a good idea." Ichigo offered with a slight bit of cowardice toward the two women.

While glaring at Yoruichi, Ryuu sarcastically yelled out, "Hai, Kurosaki! Which way"

Almost simultaneously Yoruichi answered, "Walk on then, Ichigo!"

Ichigo comforted himself by repeating in his mind that it was not really him that they were irritated with. He was prepared to deal with many things in Hell, yet two women being angry with each other was not one of them. Where the balance changed between the two of them, he was not certain but there was definitely a palatable anger existing between the women right now. Judging what he could from their soul pressures, Ryuu was full of suspicion and Yoruichi was resenting that. The orange haired captain clenched his fists before turning away; there was one thing he missed about women in the world of the living. They could not pick up on each other's rieatsu.

Ryuu turned away in disgust, more than aware of the Shihoin woman's betrayal.

_**XXXX**_

_**Please read above author note and then review! I am struggling with my story due to the cannon story line!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to post another chapter. Reviews are very helpful and I love hearing from everyone! **_

_**R.I.P. Kuchiki Byakuya**_

_**XXXX**_

It was almost pitch black as the shinigami wound their way through the lava fields in the fourth level of Hell. The only light that was available was from the glowing magma showing through cracks and crevices in the quickly cooling molten rock. Ryuu was the last in line and she stared bullets into the narrow shoulders of the woman ahead of her. There was a blatant silence that had descended upon the group and Ryuu was on to the fact that it had to do with something Shihoin was hiding. Ichigo plowed forward with a blind determination which she had not seen before, and the dark skinned woman followed behind as if she actually knew the entire playbook.

As the team marched through the darkness the lava began to grow a little brighter. Ryuu grasped the hilt of her weapon and slowed to study the magma, as a loud hiss sent a plume of flame into the air next to her. For a moment she felt certain she saw a form take shape in smoke. Dismissing it as a trick of the eyes, she caught up behind the Shihoin woman again and returned to her thoughts on how they had come here.

If Urahara had truly wanted to enter hell for whatever purposes, why had he not slipped past the hand of a guardian like they had when a sinner was claimed? Why did he go to all the effort of creating an elaborate and dangerous device? Why create something that breached the natural order of entering the underworld when it was banned by Shinigami laws? Why build it when he knew he would be hunted down, imprisoned and possibly executed?

What had led Urahara to believe he was above the fundamental rules that governed all Shinigami?

Just as her calculating mind reached for a possible theory she heard a thick splash and felt a searing heat wrap around her right ankle. Distracted, she tripped forward scraping her hands against the boiling hot black rock. She let out a yelp as she felt another searing rope loop about her calf winding its way toward her knee. Ryuu twisted around as she felt another burn its way into her left ankle, and desperately tried to draw her sword while kicking to free her legs from their painful prison.

The blood from her scraped palms slipped on the hilt of her zanpakuto and she gritted her teeth against the pain of her burning flesh. Finally Ryuu was able to release her blade from its sheath as the distinct sound of a flash step rushed past her. Ichigo flung Zangetsu in a low arc using his spirit pressure to free her limbs by splattering the molten rock away from them.

"What the hell was that?!" Ryuu cried out as she reached her free hand to touch her horribly burned legs.

Ichigo reached back a hand to pull Ryuu onto her shaky feet. She groaned lightly with pain as she noticed that his eyes were not on her, but on the splattered lava that was flowing together into a rudimentary humanoid form.

"Whatever it is; it does not look good for us." He said as his eyes averted to a dozen more swirling, boiling pools of molten rock that were forming distinct faces.

"Our best option seems is to make a run for it." Yoruichi interjected as she appeared beside Ichigo to study the situation.

Ichigo turned toward Ryuu, "Are you able to use your flash step?"

"Tch! I am wounded but not incapacitated, Kurosaki!" She snapped back with more bravery than she actually felt.

In reality, Ryuu knew her burns were no minor injury and she could see that Ichigo was also aware. He narrowed his eyes at her for only a moment before turning away and looking toward the distant glowing horizon.

"Do not slow down, we need to outrun this." He stated coolly before vanishing into a flash step.

Yoruichi spared a glance in Ryuu's direction before she turned to follow Ichigo, "Let us know if your wounds are going to cause a liability, Ryuu."

Ryuu tensed a moment at the other woman's words before grasping their meaning. Hastily she sheathed her zanpakuto and stepped out as quickly as she could manage to follow the two faster shinigami.

_**XXXX**_

Rukia and Yumichika arrived at the armed gates of the Shiba household just as the sun was nearing the zenith of the sky. The two had spent most of the morning asking residents of the 67th district if they knew the whereabouts of the illusive and constantly moving house. They were both somewhat surprised by the wariness of the people in the area, but eventually they were able to track down enough information to pinpoint the location.

Rukia advanced toward the main gate only to be halted by a man that appeared to be made out of sand. Ganju had obviously improved his skills of manipulating sand.

"I am Kurosaki Rukia, I am here to speak to Shiba Kukaku." Rukia announced loudly over the shoulder of the created guard.

Instantly a rumble shook their feet as a gate opened in the ground just past the guards. After the dust settled, Kukaku emerged from the opening with a deep scowl on her face. Ganju followed behind her and somehow managed to look downright menacing.

"What do you want here, princess of the _Kuchiki_ house?" Kukaku spit out with venom lacing her words.

Rukia drew back in shock and Yumichika raised an eyebrow slightly at the obvious display of dislike. While Yumichika remained somewhat ignorant, Rukia knew exactly why the woman seemed to find the visiting Kuchiki distasteful. Ichigo had technically been born a part of the Shiba house and he had cast aside his affiliation with them to be adopted into the Kuchiki clan. A pang of guilt struck Rukia in the heart; she had stolen two sons from the Shiba household. One of them she had killed to save his honor, the other she had brought into her family and married.

Rukia squared her shoulders and faced Kukaku bravely, "We have come because of the death of Kurosaki Karin. Due to her association with this house it is believed her soul may come here."

Kukaku's eyes widened for a moment in surprise before narrowing again at the two shinigami, "do you plan on taking another soul from our household, Kuchiki Rukia?"

At this moment Yumichika had decided he had heard enough of the noble banter and interjected, "Shiba-sama, we only wish to insure the safety of Kurosaki Karin. We are searching for her to determine whether she is safely in the Soul Society or if she was taken into the gates of Hell."

"Hell? Why would she be taken to Hell? Rukia, what is going on here?" A look of genuine concern befell the Shiba woman's face.

Inwardly, Rukia sighed. Up until this moment Kukaku had been referring to her as a Kuchiki, ignoring her married surname, and offending Rukia's position as a shinigami. Now that this woman wanted some answers she suddenly changed her speech to the familiar. It was a habit that many nobles had and it grated on every nerve that Rukia had.

Keeping her face bland and serious she answered politely, "Kurosaki Karin was involved in an incident with Urahara Kisuke in the world of the living. It is believed…"

"Urahara!? Why was she involved with Urahara?" Kukaku interrupted fiercely.

Rukia clenched her fist in frustration but before she could retaliate to the horrible rudeness Yumichika laid a hand gently on her shoulder. She was very thankful the man had come, and that he was treating her with such camaraderie. In response to his calming gesture she gave him a quick look to communicate her gratitude before turning back to the conversation.

Lacing her words with a sweetness she had not used since pretending to be a teenager in the world of the living, Rukia replied, "Karin was working in the Shoten owned by Urahara, and the details of the accident are at this time unknown. Our priority is to find and ensure the safety of Kurosaki Karin."

Kukaku snorted and smirked, "Cut the shit Rukia. You are not here on official orders. You were sent by Ichigo, or am I wrong?"

"You are not wrong." Rukia responded.

"Ganju, get rid of the worthless goony." Kukaku gestured to the sand guard that still stood between the shinigami and the two members of the Shiba household.

For a moment Ganju glared at Rukia and Yumichika, but after his sister boxed him soundly upside the head the guard fell into a heap of sand. It was obvious the animated sand creature was nothing more than a scare tactic to keep unwanted intruders away. With an indignant snort he marched back down into the gate that had appeared in the ground.

Kukaku remained silent for several long seconds as she seemed to measure up the two shinigami. Finally she looked off toward the east and sighed.

"Sharing information with you does not make this a truce, Kuchiki." The Shiba woman stated without turning back toward them.

"I was not aware that we were at war, Shiba." Rukia retorted calmly.

"Tch, quit acting like your uppity brother. What I am saying is that you did not hear any information from me, do you understand?" Kukaku turned to drill her eyes into the two vice-captains.

"I do not understand, Shiba-sama, why does it matter?" Yumichika asked with an irritated look on his face.

Both Rukia and Kukaku turned toward him with glares before Kukaku spoke again, "I will give you what information I have. In return you will report to me all of your findings. This is not a truce between our households, Rukia; I just want to ensure that Karin is found."

"You have information?" Rukia's noble façade came tumbling down as a glimmer of hope presented itself in the woman's words.

"I do." Replied Kukaku with a large Shiba style grin.

_**XXXX**_

Pain shot up Ryuu's leg as she stumbled to keep up with the flash step of Ichigo and Yoruichi. Stumbling lightly, she felt a hand wrap around her elbow and she looked up into Ichigo's worried face. Pulling her arm away roughly she wiped the sweat from her brow and stepped away from him. She knew that she was crumbling; the throbbing in her burned legs was slowing her down. Even in perfect condition she was much slower than both of the other shinigami, now she was slowing them to the point of liability.

"Ryuu!" Yelled Ichigo, causing her to pause and turn toward him.

"You are injured, let me carry you." His face was stricken with worry as he spoke.

Yoruichi appeared out of flash step near Ryuu and looked her up and down quickly before turning away again to study the faintly glowing plains.

Just then a tendril shot from a nearby crevice and wrapped around Ichigo's arm. The tall man quickly dispatched of the nuisance with a quick flick of his sword. While he was in Bankia form the searing attacks meant little to him due to his speed, however when he was stationary they took their advantage. Ryuu turned to study the dark were-cat and was shocked to discover her clothing was also in burned tatters and she had slight burn marks on her exposed calves. Neither Ichigo nor Yoruichi were slow enough for such attacks to make contact, but their constant stops to allow Ryuu to rest had taken their toll.

"Let's go." Ryuu announced, taking off as fast as she could muster.

The other two shinigami quickly caught up and flanked her. Man-like shapes loomed in every cloud of smoke and explosion of flame. One magma form burst from a crevice right in front of the party of three and swung what appeared to be a sword of flame. Yoruichi did not respond fast enough and Ryuu watched in horror as the flaming blade cut through the dark woman.

Without pausing to think, Ryuu drew her sword and went into skikai in order to slash down the fiery opponent. After it was disposed she turned to see the extent of the Shihoin woman's wounds only discover she was no longer there.

"You're a liability, Ryuu." A voice hissed quietly into her ear.

The tall blonde whipped around quickly to face the owner of the voice only to come face to face with Shihoin. Yoruichi had used her Utsusemi flash step in order to leave an image of herself behind to be slashed. However, she did not escape unscathed as she quickly wound a strip of cloth around a deep gash in her left arm.

Ryuu watched a rivulet of dark blood run down the other woman's forearm and felt the slight pang of guilt. She was a liability with her injuries, which left her with only one viable option as an honorable warrior.

"Kurosaki!" Ryuu cried out as she moved with determination back the way they had come.

Ichigo widened his eyes and watched the woman as she retreated.

"Leave. I will stay. You need a beacon here." She finished.

Many bodies began to form in the lava around her as she moved her right foot out to position herself for battle. This was going to be no easy task, but at least she could make a dent in the forces of Hell while the other two moved onward.

The orange haired captain did not seem prepared to leave another behind, "Ryuu, do not be an idiot! Let's go!"

She turned her head sharply over her shoulder to reply, "Kurosaki, I am a liability! Do not hesitate to complete the mission; otherwise all of our lives will be wasted!"

Ryuu stared at the young man as Yoruichi moved to his side and whispered something to him. Nervously, Ichigo grimaced and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Internally Ichigo struggled with leaving another life behind. While this was the sort of battle that Ryuu Taicho lived for, she was at a disadvantage with her injuries. She could very well loose this battle and her soul could be forever lost to Hell. Ichigo knew that trading his comrades life for his sister's was not an option, yet he forced himself to have faith she would persevere.

"Ryuu Taicho! Stay alive, we will not abandon you. We will return for you!" He called out to her.

"I'll be here. Now go, this is now my fight!" Ryuu responded flicking her sword with determination.

For a moment longer Ichigo hesitated. Clenching his fists he realized that one life should not outweigh another, despite what his sister meant to him personally. At that moment Yoruichi grasped his elbow and tilted her head toward the distant horizon. The longer they hesitated, the less Ryuu's sacrifice would be honored. Ichigo turned and flash stepped away with a heavy heart, Yoruichi following closely behind him.

A form erupted in front of Ryuu and took on a very distinct face and the form of a man. To his side he held a molten sword and a smile worked its way across his countenance as dark eyes took shape in his head.

"You believe that sacrificing yourself for your comrades will lead to an honorable death, shinigami?" His voice made every hair on her body stand up on end.

In her mind, a picture flashed of a young boy with a smile on his face; he laughed and called her mother. A cold grip took her heart as she realized she may have traded seeing that again for the chance at a battle. The cold, steel eyes of Byakuya echoed across her imagination. She had made a promise to him, no other could lay claim to her life. This decision to rush off to Hell may have robbed Byakuya of his happiness after he had already lost so much. Ryuu tightened her grip on her zanpakuto and swore to herself that she would make it back, she owed them both at least that much.

Her reaction seemed to reach her foe as he chuckled lightly before gripping his sword with both hands and continuing, "I see you are eager for your death shinigami, and I will provide it to you. But if honor is what you seek, I will assure you that no matter how many times I kill and revive you, honor will not be found on this battleground."

The ground beneath her feet shook as a volcanic eruption took place. Acrid smoke caused her eyes to water and her skin to feel as though it was on fire. Through the inky black haze she could see that the man of fire now had an army standing behind him. Something unfamiliar trickled through her veins. Fear.

Between her gritted teeth as she fought off both physical pain and psychological terror, Ryuu whispered, "Bankai."

_**XXXX**_

_**Please, I beg of you, Read and Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Everyone!**_

_**It's a miracle! Two chapters in one week, wahoo! A huge thank you to my beta reader, Debido! **_

_**XXXX**_

An incredible wave of spiritual pressure washed over Ichigo from the battle taking place behind him as they ran toward the next level of Hell. Ryuu may have been able to put on an act of bravery, but Ichigo knew that something about the woman had changed. She was questioning the motives of the mission and it had worn through her iron resolve. Although Ryuu argued it, in many ways she was like her honor bound partner, Byakuya, and if she did not believe in a cause her performance would suffer.

"Ichigo! Ahead!" Yoruichi interrupted his thoughts to bring him back to their own issues.

Looking forward, Ichigo noticed a wall of shining light; an obvious border dividing one level of Hell from the next. Whatever it had in store for them he certainly hoped that they were nearing their goal. Without answering Yoruichi, he surged ahead and plunged through the luminous corridor. For several long moments it felt as though nothing existed, yet the bright intensity of the border forced Ichigo to slam his eyes shut to preserve his sight. Pins and needles drove their way into his skin and it felt as though hands clasped and pulled at his clothing and hair, attempting to stop his progress further into Hell.

Just as he thought he could not take another instant in the crossing, Ichigo fell through the other side landing on his hands and knees. Cautiously he opened his eyes and peered down at the pale grey dirt beneath his sprawled hands. His vision did not seem to be affected from the crossing and he carefully stood to assess their next challenge. What he saw made him uneasy, although he could not figure out why. As far as the eye could see an endless flat plateau of colorless dirt stretched out before Ichigo. Where the plain ended in the thin dark line of the distant horizon, it met an equally grey and empty sky. Hot gusts of wind blew occasionally, snatching at his shihakusho but not causing great discomfort. Instantly he was reminded of the silent sea that they had passed through. Quickly, he turned as Yoruichi passed through the border and was relieved to be able to feel her presence.

Yoruichi glanced around the fifth level of Hell before her eyes came to rest on Ichigo. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, as though she was seeing him for the first time.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo questioned as he took a couple of steps toward her.

Suddenly the woman's eyes glazed over and a tear slid down her cheek. As she crumpled to the ground Ichigo heard her faint whisper, "I am so sorry Masaki."

"Yoruichi!" He ran and knelt at her side to shake her lightly, "Yoruichi, what happened?"

Ichigo blinked as his world began to spin for a moment. Everything felt upside down and the body laying before him faded and changed into somebody else. The beaten form lay face down with a hole blown through the chest cavity. Confusion filled Ichigo as he took in the sight, and then a sensation rose up in him that he had absolutely no control over, extreme terror.

His mouth moved on its own as he screamed out, "Kurosaki-kun!"

Realization dawned on Ichigo as soon as he noticed the short orange hair on the prone figure. The sky was now black, he was on top of a dome, and he was somehow in Inoue Orihime's body. Quickly he assessed the situation, it seemed he could not communicate or control the body he was in. Tears slid hotly down her cheeks and he could not stand the way they felt. Despite the fact that he had no control over what she did, he could feel all of her interactions with the world, from the torn dress that she held balled up in her hands to the whirlwind of emotions that threatened to overwhelm all logic.

Inoue continued to scream and cry out his name until he saw a change in the body on the ground. An explosion of rieatsu burst forth and hope spread throughout the mind of the young woman. Ichigo stopped struggling to comprehend what was happening as soon as he saw his own vasto lorde form rise from the dust. He stood so tall and frightening with the mask and the signature hollow hole.

"_What is happening? Is that Kurosaki-kun?"_ It was the first voiced thought that Ichigo had heard in the woman's head, and it was accompanied by fear. This time however, she was not afraid that he was dead, she was afraid of him. He couldn't do anything to comfort her, to let her know it would all be okay. Apparently the communication was all one way.

Her head turned away from the vasto lorde as a sound was made nearby. Ulquiorra appeared through the dust and Ichigo felt an odd emotion rise up inside of Inoue. She was anxious and terrified by the situation she was in, but something about seeing Ulquiorra brought her senses back. Inoue was not afraid of him. It left Ichigo feeling very confused. It was true he really remembered nothing of this battle, but he had not understood Inoue's feelings at all. When she had seen him in his vasto lorde form she had essentially freaked out, yet just the sight of the fourth espada calmed her down.

Vasto lorde Ichigo called his sword to his hand and as he swung it Inoue was blown away from the battle. Her hands and knees scraped against the ground and smarted painfully. She turned to see what was happening and was horrified by the magnitude of the battle.

"_Why? Why is this happening? If only I was stronger this never would have happened, it is all my fault. Everyone will be killed." _As she finished her thought she dropped her face into her hands and began to cry with a heart wrenching sorrow.

Ichigo knew why it was happening to her. It was because of him, because he had dragged her into his life. She had blindly followed him and he never did anything to keep her from getting involved.

As the battle raged on Ichigo watched himself drag and tear the fourth espada to pieces. The rollercoaster of Inoue's feelings ripped and tore at everything he had once believed. Kurosaki Ichigo was not a savior or a protector, he was a monster.

Finally the battle slowed, Ichigo wanted desperately to close his eyes, however he was not in control of what he was watching. With a terrible cruelty the vasto lorde held Ulquiorra down and fired a cero at point blank range. The fire storm even burned Inoue's exposed skin. There was not a single shred of hope or resolve left in her anywhere, and Ichigo had slowly come to feel the same way. Although he already knew the outcome of this battle, seeing it through Inoue's eyes left him yoked with an incredibly weighty guilt.

The tall masked beast that was a younger version of himself marched confidently over to the mangled corpse of the espada and prepared to carve it to pieces. Ichigo was almost wishing that the monster would kill Inoue and free them both of their overbearing guilt.

"_Ishida! Please no!"_

Ichigo felt his own very real sense of horror rise up as he watched his old friend Ishida halt the sword arm of the vasto lorde. For a few short moments the world stopped, and then it happened. The scream that he let out was echoed by Inoue as Ishida was went flying past them with Zangetsu impaling him. Fear for Ishida was quickly replaced by complete terror as the monster that was Kurosaki Ichigo walked toward Inoue and Ishida with deadly intent.

"_I deserve this."_ Thought Inoue as she sat still, waiting for him to make his move.

Despite his best efforts, Ichigo could not reach her to tell her to run away and not look back. It was not him who saved his friends. Out of nowhere Ulquiorra arrived, locking eyes for a brief second with Inoue before breaking the mask on the younger Ichigo with the swift swing of his sword. The look in the espada's eyes coupled with the surge of hope in Inoue was the final proof that Ichigo needed. In this battle the good guy did not win and ride off into the sunset with the princess. It was a battle between good and evil, but Ichigo had lost himself and become a more horrible creature that Ulquiorra ever was. He had been cruel.

Not only had he been cruel, he had personally endangered the lives of his friends. They could have died there, beneath _his own_ sword if the fourth espada had not found enough strength to stop him. In the end Ulquiorra had one intention, to keep Inoue alive. Ichigo had charged into Hueco Mundo to save Inoue from the espada, but in the end the espada saved her from him.

_**XXXX**_

Ikkaku breathed heavily, feeling the air push in and out of his lungs. A smile that was almost wolf like still stretched over his sweaty face as he glared down three more Guardians of Hell. He had lost count of how many they had taken down so far, but his captain was in full battle glory. Zaraki had removed his eye patch and was fighting with full wanton fury. Just being in the presence of his captain's full rieatsu was tiring for Ikkaku, but none the less it was a battle to be proud of. The guardians were not overly difficult opponents, but where one fell, two more would rise up in its place. They truly seemed to be never ending.

Contemplating his weapon for a moment, he wondered if this would be easier in bankai. Ichigo had made such short work of the first ones when he swung his Zangetsu in bankai. The thought made Ikkaku chuckle as he leapt to spear another guardian through the skull. He would never have the ability to use his bankai for such an extended period of time, who knew when the others would be back. Besides, his eyes darted toward his happily crowing captain; it would be unforgivable to show that to Zaraki-taicho.

As Ikkaku and Kenpachi whooped and hollered in their joyous slaughter of the Guardians of Hell, they were completely unaware that they were being watched. In the shadows green eyes glowed with interest as the spy decided which one would be the easiest and quickest to cut down. Pale hands came together and formed a glowing green spear that would detonate with an incredible mushroom cloud of power.

_**XXXX**_

"There have been reports of disturbances in the 65th district. A soul with a high amount of spiritual pressure has been causing fights to break out in local establishments within the last twenty-four hours." Kukaku announced as she cocked her hip and smiled haughtily.

"Do you really think that it could be her? It is not uncommon for somebody with spiritual pressure to start causing problems in the districts." Yumichika replied skeptically.

"You're right fuko-taicho, but according to reports it is at least at the same level as a seated shinigami. We all know that sort of rieatsu does not appear overnight unless…" the Shiba woman was cut off by Rukia smacking her fist into her palm.

"Unless a soul comes to the society with a strong rieatsu!" Violet eyes twinkled as she spoke it, they may have found something!

"So, Rukia, I have given my information. Can I trust you as one noble to another to report all of your findings to me without discretion?" Kukaku asked with a tone of seriousness.

Rukia studied the other woman for a moment and realized that now was not the time to hold back. She wasn't certain how Ichigo or Byakuya would feel about this arrangement, but inside of her heart she knew it was the right thing to do. Already the Shiba clan had lost so much, and Rukia knew it was time that they received a little kindness.

"I may not report personally, Shiba-sama." Rukia bowed deeply to the other woman before continuing, "However, I swear that you will receive updates as soon as they are available."

_**XXXX**_

Soon the two vice captains were arriving in district 65 to continue the search for Kurosaki Karin. Yumichika found himself still reeling from the conversation between the two noble women. He did not really receive any answers for his questions, actually it just added more to the mystery. What was meaning of accusing Rukia of stealing souls from the Shiba household? Was it somehow connected to the tragic death of the last fuko-taicho of division thirteen? It was obvious that the Kurosaki's were obviously connected to the noble house; the question remained though, what was the link?

Shortly after Rukia had been arrested there was a delicious piece of gossip that circulated throughout the Gotei 13. At the time he had been fairly uninterested in it as he had focused more on the fact that a member of a noble house had sinned so greatly. The rumor was that Rukia had transferred all of her death god powers into a human boy who looked greatly like her dead mentor, Shiba Kaien. As it turned out it was no rumor, and that boy was Kurosaki Ichigo who proved to be a great shinigami and captain. Yumichika smiled to himself, the love story between Ichigo and Rukia was really quite beautiful.

His eyes flew open wide and he stopped walking, he could not believe he had not seen it before. In the known noble clans, all the family members were known. Children were exceedingly rare, both Shihoin Yoruichi and Kuchiki Byakuya were only children. Their parents had been so famous they were included in history lessons in the Shino Academy. In the Shiba household however, there were three children born, and Yumichika could not think of a single instance he had ever heard of their parents, or even grandparents. There was never any pomp or circumstance following the Shiba household members as there constantly was with the others. He also knew of several branch families off of the other noble clans, yet he had never heard of a branch family from the Shiba clan.

"Ayasegawa, are you feeling alright?" Rukia stood ahead of him looking over her shoulder at him.

Yumichika wasted no time and plunged in, "Kurosaki, how exactly were Shiba Kaien and Kurosaki Ichigo related?"

The short woman's rieatsu spiked incredibly as her eyes widened in his direction. It was very interesting to watch her reaction, did her eyes glow that violently because he was on to something or because he had mentioned her dead mentor. Unfortunately just as she lowered her head in what he hoped was willingness to answer, a rieatsu spike answered hers.

Both shinigami turned quickly toward the occurrence and forgot the touchy conversation they were having.

"We must hurry." Rukia said as she stepped into shunpo.

Yumichika lingered for just a moment as he watched her vanish. Part of him felt slightly guilty for his intrusive question, but a bigger part of him felt very intrigued by his colleague's reaction. He then hurried to follow her as she sped through the alleys of the large village, just when he thought he lost her, Rukia grabbed his arm and pulled him into a shadow.

"Careful!" Hissed Yumichika as he brushed the wrinkles out of his perfect sleeve.

"Shhh, look, there." Rukia whispered as she pointed.

Sitting on an overturned crate sat a hooded individual of a fairly small stature. A few tresses of black hair were visible beneath the hood but the face was far too shadowed to make a positive identification. The flare of rieatsu had calmed, but it was obvious that the girl was constantly leaking small amounts of it.

"Is it her?" Asked Ayasegawa in a fierce whisper.

Rukia shook her head in confusion, "I honestly don't know. It feels different from what I knew of her before, but she is on this side now. Even Ichigo's rieatsu grew and changed when he made the permanent transition."

"So, only one way to know for sure then, eh?" A mischievous smile accompanied Yumichika's soft whisper.

Before Rukia could ask, he let out the best wolf whistle that he had. He watched as the girl startled and jumped, causing her hood to fall back a bit revealing her face. Large night colored eyes darted back and forth for a few short moments. As she swooped her hood back up and took off at a fast run, the two shinigami stood completely still and watched her go.

"Her face…" Rukia held a trembling hand up to her mouth as she dealt with the shock.

Yumichika knew one thing. That girl was not beautiful at all. Not only were there ropy scars braided over the right side of her face and down her neck, but the angry twist of her mouth, and the shadows in her eyes bespoke something wrecked on the inside as well.

"I don't know what happened to her, but I am almost certain that is Karin." The small fuko-taicho turned toward him with burning eyes that held tears.

_**XXXX**_

_**Please Read and Review. If you loved it, review. If you hated it, review. If it had absolutely no effect on you whatsoever, review. ;)**_

_**Iyashi**_


End file.
